


Wise Men Say (Only Fools Rush In)

by Queen_Martia



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU, peril is just trying to survive on minimum wage, pokestop AU, sunny is too gay, tsunami and glory bicker like the old married couple they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: Sunny is too gay to function in normal human society and Peril just wants these pokemaniacs to behave.(Or, the pokestop/coffee shop au that no one asked for but we all needed)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblaze/gifts).



> Yeah, I wrote this on a caffeine rush, so bear with me.  
> Also, for those who are curious:  
> Sunny- Pakistani  
> Peril/Ruby- First Nation  
> Tsunami- Hawaiian  
> Glory- Latina

In all honesty, Peril couldn't decide on whether or not this Pokémon craze was good or not. The increased customers to Spill the Beans meant that she was on double shifts, constantly running back and forth to get everyone their orders. Sure, they paid well, but the near-constant screams of "SCREW YOU, YOU VALOR BITCH!" tended to drive away the usual crowd. And these Pokémon people were ultra-competitive- which gave her a great idea. Well, okay, it was Pinterest’s idea, but Pinterest stole from other websites, so that’s probably okay in the morality book. It took her a few days and some research, until finally it was ready for the shop.

As soon as she started her shift on Saturday, she started setting up the jars where the tip jar would normally be. Of course, she had to move the stuff in front of the counter around, and the chips got moved near the drink cooler, but after fifteen minutes, she was satisfied with her work. She stood up and wiped her forehead.

"What'cha doing?" a voice behind her asked. Peril smirked and straightened up, adjusting the sign. 

"See for yourself." There were three jars, each labeled with a team name. A red jar with the team valor symbol on it and the word VALOR printed on it in felt letters stood in the middle, with its counterparts MYSTIC and INSTINCT on its left and right, respectively. Above the jars, the sign read WHO TIPS BETTER? 

The woman laughed, shaking her head. Peril took a good look at her. She was college-age, maybe a year or two younger than her, with lovely brown eyes the color of cinnamon. She wore an emerald headscarf with gold trim, a white blouse knit up at her throat, a denim jacket, and a long flowing turquoise skirt that went down to her ankles. "Wonderful idea," the woman smiled, dropping a bill into the Instinct jar. “You play?”

Peril shook her head. “Nah, I’m just capitalizing off the craze.”

“Oh, you should play. It’s awesome. You strike me as a Valor girl, you’d- oh, geez, sorry, I must be bothering you.” She coughed, turning away from Peril. The woman sat down next to an outlet and plugged in her charge, settling down in her chair hurriedly. “I’ll order soon, promise.”

Peril nodded. “Take your time,” she called, eyes on the approaching crowd of college students and Poke-Go players. “Believe me, I’ll need it.”

* * *

 

Sunny was really thankful for this coffee shop. It was hard enough hunting pokemon in a head-to-toes outfit, but add in this heat wave, and being outside longer that twenty minutes made passing out a very real possibility. It was nice to have 1) an air-conditioned pokestop, especially 2) one with a good caramel Frappuccino, and 3) a maple-bacon cupcake that went totally overboard with the frosting, just the way she liked it. She could hear Web’s voice in the back of her head, lecturing her on the sugar and trans fats and how _you need to watch your health, Sunny, you have the cholesterol of a middle-aged man_. “Let me destroy my body in peace,” she muttered, scrolling through her pokemon.

“Oh, did you say something?” Sunny looked up from her screen to see the cute cashier staring at her from where she was cleaning a table.

“Oh, no, I was just thinking of my friend. He would probably crucify me if he saw me drinking this,” Sunny stuttered, and she held up her cup to show.

The cute cashier- CC, as she had decided to call her in her head- giggled, and Sunny had to stop herself from blushing, as she so often did when these sorts of things happened. “Yeah, that stuff is liquid diabetes,” CC chuckled. She went back to her task for about three seconds before she deemed a job well done and returned to the cash register, humming lightheartedly as she rearranged the display.

Sunny buried her face in her hands, trying to repress the color that threatened to rise to her face.

_Fuck._

* * *

Peril was just finishing up on the last batch of blueberry muffins when the same woman that had complimented her yesterday showed up. At first, she didn’t think much of it- Ruby was manning the cash register, she would deal with it. She stole a muffin and put the rest up to cool. As she snacked on her stolen goodie, she decided to take a look at the tip jars.

Instinct was filled to the brim with coins, jangling as she bumped into the table, with a few bills sandwiched in between the change. Mystic was about halfway full, but it had more ones and fives in it, with only a few coins at the bottom, and for some reason an apple. Valor was at a third, but- _wait_ -

Peril plucked up the piece of plastic. Yup, that was a gift card. A twenty-dollar Chipotle gift card. _Ultimately for me,_ Peril decided, pocketing the card making a mental note to add fifty dollars to the Valor total. The jars she picked up and brought to a nearby table to count out. After twenty minutes of careful counting and recounting and counting again, she had come to a total of $32.78 for Instinct, $40.51 for Mystic, and $45.83 (plus gift card) for Valor. She smiled and put all the money into the normal tip jar.

As she stood up, a man rushed past her, yanking on the tip jar. “Hey!” she yelled, trying to pry the jar from him, but he kicked her hard enough that she was shoved back and ran. She fell into a table behind her and then the floor, banging her head hard enough for her vision to go white for a moment. She curled up and focused on trying to breathe instead of vomiting all over the floor while people screamed and furniture was tossed around.

When she could open her eyes without her stomach tossing, she was staring at the ceiling. She groaned and tried to push herself up, ignoring the pain behind her eyes. She groped for something to help her up, and felt a cool hand grab her warm ones and tug her up. She sighed and let herself get pulled to a seat, closing her eyes to stop the nausea that threatened to resurface. A cup of water was pressed into her hand, and she took a sip.

Ruby was there suddenly, fussing over her like the mother hen she was. “Peril, look me in the eye,” Ruby demanded. She held up her hand. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Um, two?”

Ruby sighed. “Okay, so your brain isn’t scrambled.” She turned to the customers, who were currently and quietly panicking. “Alright, the threat is over, folks. There’s no permanent damage, but it’s been a rough day, and everyone’s been spooked, so we’re closing up early. Sorry, guys.” There was some mild grumbling, but most of the people cleared out, save for a woman in a blue headdress. _The same woman as before,_ Peril thought, before another wave of nausea rolled over her. She took another sip of the cup, savoring the cool relief.

The woman sat down next to her and placed the tip jar on the table. _Wait, but-_ “I thought that guy took it?”

The woman blushed and scratched her head. “Oh, uh, I uh, kinda beat him up.”

Peril laughed darkly. “Is that where the dark eye came from?” and she traced a thumb over the bruised eye that was quickly swelling up. The woman froze, and Peril pulled her hand back. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“No, it’s okay, just warn me next time,” the woman sighed, relaxing again. The two sat in weary silence for a while, neither quite sure of what to say. Ruby left them be to close up, setting everything so it would be ready for tomorrow’s batch of crazy poke-holics.

After some time had passed, Peril moved to stand up, faltering for a second. The woman grabbed her arm to help steady her, and Peril gratefully leaned on her shoulder. “Your shoulder is really soft,” she muttered nonsensically.

Ruby strolled up to them, her tone gentle but firm. “Alright, I need my employee back, so I’m afraid you’ll have to leave, miss.”

The woman nodded. “Alright. Sorry for the delay, ma’am.” She paused for a second, seeming to go back and forth, before hurriedly pressing a strip of paper into Peril’s hand and bolting out the door.

Peril frowned and unrumpled the piece of paper.

_My name is Sunny._ _866-740-4531_

Peril stared at it for what seemed like hours before the connection clicked in her brain. Oh. _Oh._

* * *

“-And then I just gave her my number!” Sunny worried, biting her nails. Currently, she was pacing the floor of her bedroom, anxiously rambling about her day. Lying on her bed, Glory hummed in approval.

“But did you die?” Tsunami piped up from the bean bag, chewing a mouthful of caramels, so it came out as “Buh bid u bi?”

Glory huffed. “Look, you saw a cute girl, you gave her your phone number, you beat up an asshole while the pedestrians called the police. What’s the big deal?”

Sunny flopped down next to her friend, moaning dramatically. She threw her arm over Glory’s face. “The _big deal_ is that I just practically asked out a complete stranger! That’s, like, something that middle schoolers do!” She grabbed a throw pillow and screamed into it until her throat felt raw.

Tsunami sighed and strolled over to her friends. “Hey, look at it this way, _keiki_. You’re building character.”

Sunny responded by trying half-heartedly to kick her friend off the bed and failing miserably. Tsunami moved over to where Glory was lying and snuggled her way under Glory’s arm, murmuring quiet nonsense.

Whatever might have been said after that was interrupted by Sunny’s phone buzzing. She grabbed at it before either Glory or Tsunami could get their hands on it. There was one new message.

_From: Unknown_

_Hey Sunny. I get off my shift at five tomorrow. Where can I pick you up?_

Yup, Sunny was dead. She had ascended to a higher plane, because only in heaven would CC actually want to not only pursue her, but also want to go on an actual date.

“ _Dios_ ,” Glory muttered in awe, looking over her shoulder. “No way! Our baby is going on a date!”

“Oh, so our child has a _ku’uipo_? It’s about time.” Tsunami snatched the phone away and hurriedly typed out a response.

_Sunny would love to go on a date with you. –Tsunami_

Sunny shrieked and grabbed back her phone, but it was too late. She groaned and buried her face in her mattress. “I hate the both of you so much,” she grumbled.

“Tsunami, apologize,” Glory ordered. Tsunami grumbled, but she did as ordered, grumbling under her breath.

“Hey, I did her a favor.”

“No, you embarrassed her, that’s what you did.”

While the two bickered, Sunny quickly typed.

_Sorry about that. My friends are crazy._

_From: Cute Cashier_

_I understand the feeling. My name is Peril, and what do you think about the ice cream parlor on Main Street?_

So her name was Peril. Really, though, it was fitting. After updating her contacts, Sunny replied:

_That’d be wonderful. Can I meet you there?_

_From: Peril_

_5:15 good?_

_To: Peril_

_I’ll buy._

Sunny smiled at her phone. Okay, ice cream date. She could deal with that. After all, she'd beat up a mugger. She could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I actually got this finished!  
> Translations (i got this off the internet, please help me if I'm using it wrong):  
> Ku'uipo- Sweetheart  
> Keiki- Child  
> Dios- God


End file.
